


Puppy Love

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles will come, F/F, Violence, valentines day, vampire/werewolf hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Prompt: Something along how Enid was snapping at Red during the day and it soon escalated into Red finding out about her werepire form and they fought for a while until they both came to their senses and apologised to each other





	Puppy Love

Love filled the air of Lakewood Plaza. Valentine's Day had not-so-subtly invaded and taken over everyone's consciousness. Gifts were exchanged, loves were confessed, and couple flaunted their relationships without remorse. To most, it was sweet and romantic. To Enid, it was a day she felt slightly more bitter towards couples than usual.

During an earlier time, Enid would have loved Valentine's Day. However, the romantic that once lived within her died long ago. After being severely disappointed by the only two people she ever really loved and trusted outside of her own family, she decided that a relationship just wasn't for her. At least not until she got herself together mentally and physically first. Despite her self-improving attitude, Enid couldn't help but be a little resentful as she watched the loving pairs parading their happy contention in front of her on a day that didn't mean much for anyone without a mate.

To make things worse, there was a full moon forecasted for that night. Ordinarily, she would not have to fret over the full moon. Sometimes she would get a little anxious and agitated, but it was usually easy to hide. That day, though, with her already sour mood, it was much harder to hide her discontent from others. With her mood, she was inclined to let her other side slip a little more than she was comfortable with, but she really didn't have much control over it once it happened.

With the slight inconvenience and her general uncaring, for the most part, attitude towards the day, Enid declared that she would just lay low and wait for the day to be over without much event.

* * *

As sappy as it was, Valentine's Day was her favorite holiday, if you could truly call it such. The feeling of love in the air was enough to penetrate her cool-girl attitude at least for that one day. She never openly showed her enthusiasm for the celebration, but she would let her eyes wander to observe the festivities once in a while. In her own time, Valentine's Day was more or less a worn-out concept. While she and her team have spent the night out doing something together that night, no one really celebrated it anymore. At least, not to the degree that people in the past did. She thought it was sweet how much affection people expressed towards each other that they normally convey during any other day. It was all romantic in a sense she was alien to.

This year, she was going to celebrate Valentine's Day the "traditional" way. She was going to spend it with her Valentine, or that's what she planned to do. She still wasn't sure if Enid would say yes or not, but by the way, things between them had been going for the past few months, she was pretty sure she'd agree. If her initial attempt failed, the bouquet of Azaleas would hopefully convince her otherwise. While Azaleas were not the conventional flower to give to your Valentine, Red Action wanted to put her own twist on it and was sure Enid would appreciate the gesture.

With an impenetrable sense of optimism, Red Action coolly walked up to the Bodega. The bouquet of flowers was in her hands, which were shoved in up to her knuckles. She ignored the stares she got from bewildered eyes around the plaza. She was aware how extremely uncharacteristic of her to even be holding such a remotely uncool item, but she walked with her usual assured uncaring attitude. Despite her facade, her nerves were on alight with disquiet. In the event that Enid accepted her offer, she would be spending a whole day with the coolest person she knew. However, if she rejected her, Red Action was not sure how it would affect their relationship. She really did not want things to become awkward if Enid did not return her feelings, but she figured that it was worth a shot.

Confidently, Red Action strolled into the Bodega. The number of decorations that littered the walls was ridiculous. Hearts of all colors and sizes filled the room. From large balloons to cheesy cards to overzealous displays. Red Action might have liked the holiday but in moderation. This was a bit much for her taste. Nevertheless, she stepped in and focused solely on finding Enid.

To her surprise, the object of her affection was not behind the counter as usual, but it was left unmanaged. Instead, the only employee in sight was KO. The young boy was happily sweeping the already spotless floor. On his vest, he was wearing a comically large, red heart pin on display for anyone who turned in his general direction to see. When he noticed Red Action enter, he abruptly dropped his broom and rushed to greet her.

"Happy Valentine's Day! How can I help you today," He exclaimed in his usual chipper tone. He bounced frantically in front of her as he awaited Red Action's answer. Despite her earlier confidence, a light blush found its way onto her cheeks and she looked away in slight embarrassment. Her eyes landed on the flowers at her side and her sense of determination returned with full strength. She swallowed her pride and looked KO in the eye.

"I'm looking for Enid. Where is she?" Red Action let her eyes scan the room in search of the other teen, but she was nowhere in sight. The possibility that Enid had not come into work that day had not even crossed her mind. The thought almost made Red Action deflate, but she was willing to wait for KO's answer before she jumped to conclusions.

KO glanced towards the back of the store warily before returning his gaze for Red Actions. There was something unreadable in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by the joy they were normally filled with.

"She's," Before KO could finish his statement, there was a noisy crash from the back followed by feminine screaming. A few seconds later, Rad went bolting out of the back room and hid behind some shelves on the opposite side of the room. Red Action and KO watched the scene with confusion and slight horror before turning back to each other. KO sighed sadly before putting his head down. "She's...not feeling well today..." The sorrow in his voice made Red Action's hand tighten subconsciously around the flowers.

Rad stumbled around the corner and towards the two. As he approached, the bruises and developing welts that painted his body became clear. The angry looking wounds were swollen purplish-pink and some were even bleeding the alien-colored ooze. In addition to signs of blunt force, Red Action spotted what she could have sworn were claw and bite marks on the alien's turquoise skin. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she discreetly inspected him. Rad stumbled into several shelves and displays as he struggled to maintain his balance, but settled on leaning heavily on the wall beside them.

"I really won't go back there if I were you," Rad suggested as he held his injured arm close to his body. He panted as if just speaking required a majority of his effort. Suddenly, he head snapped up and his black eye looked into Red Action's eyes. He looked back down at KO in confusion and tried to play it as cool as he could. He leaned back on the wall casually and crossed his arms over his massive chest. For his sake, Red Action ignored the way he flinched and grunted when he did.

"Uh, did you need something? Wanted to hang out or something," Rad asked cooly. It amazed Red Action how he could go from looking like he was about to kill over to being as nonchalant as he could manage. It also amazed Red Action that he could possibly think she was here to hang out with him. The two seldom talked, let alone hung out. Rad tended to be a little too conceded for her liking.

"No," She stated simply. Rad deflated a little but tried not to show it. Red Action cleared her throat awkwardly and clutched the bouquet in her hand tighter. "I wanted to ask Enid something," she said before looked toward the door that led to the storage room in the back of the store.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea," KO whispered. In that moment, the door to the back room burst open and slam against the wall, cracking some of the paint and even some of the drywall from the impact.

The room went silent as Enid strode into the room; hands in her pockets and face set in its naturally uncaring look. She casually stalked to her counter and sat down firmly on the stool behind it. With a strong huff, she settled her feet on the counter and leaned back, ignoring the occupants of the room. Red Action was more a little anxious after seeing such behavior. Enid was, without a doubt, a strong and easy going individual, but to have beat up a friend that badly and acted like nothing happened was out of the ordinary. Despite her hesitation, Red Action marched towards the counter, determined to ask her question.

As she neared the counter, she noticed that something seemed off about Enid. Her hair was shaggier and longer than normal, barely being held in the strained hair tie it was in. She looked paler than usual, almost as if she were sick. The bags under her eyes suggested as much, but she didn't look any weaker to Red Action. In fact, she looked stronger than ever. Her muscles were coiled with stifled tension. Her nails tapped impatiently against the counter as she sifted impatiently through her phone. As she did, there was a look on her face that Red Action could not identify, but she just ignored it and kept going

Suddenly, a loud, almost violent sneeze filled the air of the bodega. Several others followed. It took Red Action a second to realize that it was Enid. After a moment, Enid stopped sneezing and wiped her face of the tears and snot her sneezing fit had created. Red Action rushed over to make sure she was okay, holding the bouquet down as she set her other hand on the counter.

"Hey, are you okay," She asked with concern. At the sound of her voice, Enid jumped, startled. She dropped her phone on the floor and looked up at Red Action. A light blush gave her cheeks the color they were previously lacking. Red Action could see Enid nervously ring her hands as she struggled to look up at her. "H-hey! Hi. I, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just allergies, I guess," Enid explained bashfully as her eyes drifted down to the counter. Red Action couldn't help but smile and a blush of her own painted her face. She shifted nervously on her heels as she prepared her nerves.

"I, uh, was wondering if you could be my Valentine. You know, in the spirit of the holiday," Red Action asked cooly, as she knew how. A nervous smile At the word "Valentine", Enid's face gained a scowl before she could even attempt to stop herself. At the sign of potential rejection, Red Action pulled out her secret weapon in an attempt to save her chances. Thinking quickly, she brought up the flowers and offered them to Enid.

"I got you some-," Before she could finish, she watched as the bouquet was harshly knocked out of her hands and across the room. Enid fell into an aggressive sneezing fit. Her head jerked down and back up brutally as she sneezed. Enid held up a finger to indicate that she needed a moment. After a few moments of intense sneezing passed without slack, Enid shook her head and something that sounded like several "Sorry"s escaped between sneezes before she bolted out of the front door so fast it would have impressed Red Action if she didn't feel like her heart was about to explode with sadness.

She looked back at was the flowers had fallen. They were towards the back of the store with Rad and OK standing over them, a look of sadness in their eyes. When they realized that she was looking, KO quickly tried to consul her.

"It's not your fault! She's just...not feeling well today," KO exclaimed almost desperately. Red Action ignored him as she walked over silently and picked the flowers up.

She stared at the soiled bouquet sadly before it was replaced with determination. She was not ready to give up yet. It was only the morning. She still had all day to get a yes and she was going to do her best to get it.

She would not stop until she did.

* * *

Once she got outside, Enid took a deep breath to clear her senses. Her eyes watered and her nose ran, but it soon cleared up with the fresh air of the plaza. She ran around the back of the Bodega and leaned against the scratchy wall to regain her composure. Enid tilted her head up to the sky and took a few slow breaths to calm herself down. She felt her fangs sprout in her mouth but ignored them as she focused on keeping the rest of her body in check. She growled lowly in frustration as she opened her eyes and stared up at the bright morning sky. Once she had enough time to calm down and think, she immediately regretted it.

Of all the people she assumed would have liked Valentine's Day, Red Action was far from one of her guesses. The bouquet of roses was a pleasant gesture and Enid would have loved to have accepted them, but her nose knew before her mind could comprehend that she could not accept them. Azaleas. They were nice and oddly reminiscent of Red Action herself, but the pollen and her powerful senses did not mix well. Enid casually picked her nose to clear it and rubbed whatever she picked on the rough surface. 

For a moment, Enid contemplated going back inside to justify her reaction to Red Action, but as she pushed off the walls to do so, her knees went weak and she fell back against the wall. It took a moment to recognize that her heartbeat had sped up substantially at the thought of facing Red Action. They had been hanging out together for months now, but this was something entirely different. Since KO had entered her life, she was less averse to having friends and trusting people in general, but love was different if you could even dub it so at this point. Rad and Elodie ruined that for her in middle school. While she tried time and time again to rationalize that they were all three just young and immature, but it left a marker deeper than she realized. She wasn't sure whether she could open up that much to anyone in that aspect. However, the thought of being Red Action was charming, to say the least.

As she mulled over her options, the feelings of fangs brushing over her teeth gave her pause. Immediately she knew that she was not fit to deal with any emotions, positive or negative, until she got herself under control. Before the tension of love permeated her thoughts, the stress of the impending transformation had taken residence in her mind first. It never truly left. Instead, they lurked in her unconsciousness and waited for a split second of practical thought to spring forward and remind her that she was not as free as she thought. Her first priority would always be keeping herself under control, which was not an easy feat.

Enid sighed and slide down the wall to sit down. She would stay outside on her early break to clear her head of both the pollen and the stress of deciding what to do.

* * *

By the time the sun was at its apex, Red Action had orchestrated her next plan. Since the internet had proved useless in her search for an idea, she decided that she was going to stick with something classic. Lunch at a decent restaurant seemed like a viable plan.

The way she asked wasn't particularly romantic. She had sent a simple text apologizing for the flower incident before asking if Enid wanted to hang out for lunch. She didn't tell her where exactly lunch would be. In fact, she was almost positive that Enid had assumed that lunch would be from the food truck everyone in the plaza seemed to adore. She decided that she would leave it as a happy surprise. After a few minutes of anxiously waiting for her answer, Enid texted back. Among a considerable amount of apologies and nervous explanations about how the flowers weren't her fault but Enid’s own, which Red Action found absolutely adorable, Enid accepted her invitation to lunch. Even through text, Red Action could tell how flustered the other girl was. Despite being the coolest girl she knew, Enid would always have an obvious cuteness about her. She reminded Red Action of a puppy at times. 

Seemingly endless confidence renewed, Red Action walked up to the bodega for the second time that day. She tried to keep up her nonchalant appearances, but the slight skip in her step at the impending date, if you could call it that. They hadn't exclusively called it a date, but Red Action thought the implications were clear. However, if Enid didn't think it was a date, she wouldn't push it as one.

The second time she walked into Gar’s Bodega, everything seemed normal again. KO was energetically cleaning the floor, Rad was greedily eating everything from the snack station, and Enid was lazily lounging at her counter. Enid had her earbuds in and was going through her phone. By the bored expression on her face, she seemed to have just been looking through Social Media. Every so often, Enid would casually pick her nose and flick the booger somewhere random in the store. It was an unfortunate reminder of the episode that occurred just hours before.

Red Action shoved her hands deep into her pockets before she approached the counter. She planned on sneaking up on her, but Enid's ear twitched milliseconds after she started to walk. Enid's head snapped up in alarm. However, a blush quickly spread across her face once Red Action's face registered in her mind. Red Action smirked at the sight of what had become Enid's trademark look but stopped it was replaced with a frown when she noticed exactly how pale she was. When she got to the counter, she raised an eyebrow as she examined Enid's complexion. The usual caramel skin was three shades lighter and faint beads of sweat littered her forehead, but Red Action was not too sure that the sweat wasn't from nerves.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little pain," Red Action inquired as she leaned on the counter and closer to Enid. Enid only stuttered out an incoherent response. In the midst of the incomprehensible muttering, Red Action pressed the back of her hand against Enid's forehead before almost immediately snatching it back. For a moment, she could have sworn that her hand almost caught fire.

"Your temperature is super high! Are you sure you're okay to go to lunch? I can drive you home if you want," Red Action offered as she put a comforting hand on top of Enid's which was still resting on the counter with her phone in hand. When their hands came in contact, Red Action flinched back at the ice cold feeling she got. Enid quickly snatched her hand down and forced it into her. She looked down and nervously shifted from one foot to another.

"I can drive you home if you want," Red Action repeated, fishing her keys out of her pocket jingling them in the air to show that her offer was legitimate. This time, Enid seemed to hear her words, but the reaction was not what Red Action expected.

"N-No! I'm fine," She exclaimed suddenly, causing Red Action to start. Enid caught herself and tried to correct her outburst. "I-I mean...I'm okay. Just a little hot is all. I'm fine. Really," She said quietly. She was trying hard to salvage the situation so that it did not go as badly as the morning had. Red Action smiled softly and put her keys away. She remembered the cool winter air outside and got an idea.

"How about we go for a walk outside during lunch? Take a walk around to help you cool off," She suggested as she motioned towards the door. Enid took a look around the bodega. Rad and KO were both hogging the nacho station. The two boys chuckled dumbly to themselves as they mixed Cob-knows-what in the flimsy paper boats. The rest of the bodega was largely empty. Only a few customers wandered around and they seemed okay without her. With a shrug, Enid jumped over the counter to join Red Action's side.

"Sure, I'm up for a walk," Enid said casually as she put her hands behind her head and followed Red Action out of the bodega. There was a not-so-well-hidden tone of excitement in Enid's voice that was not lost on Red Action. Red Action smiled at the cute way Enid tried to hide her blush as they left.

_"She's more like a puppy than I thought,"_ Red Action laughed softly to herself. Her laugh only grew as Enid stumbled over herself to open the door for her, which she accepted with an illy contained laugh and a grateful nod.

* * *

Enid was ecstatic. She and Red Action were going to spend time together at lunch. That, and they were going for a walk outside. Enid was a little embarrassed to say that the suggestion of a walk would have made her tail wag if she had one. Despite her excitement, she was fully aware of how close night was getting. The energy under her skin buzzed excitedly and her senses caught every sound, scent, and glint around her.

Enid watched as Red Action walked through the door and casually started down the sidewalk. She hustled to catch up but realized that she looked painfully like an eager puppy as she did. When she caught up to Red Action, she couldn't help but admire her. She was so cool, pretty, and confident. Even though she had not asked again, Enid was honored that Red Action even considered being her Valentine. Somehow, she had slipped past Enid's hatred for the day, if just a little, and convinced her that being with someone on Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.

If she had a tail, it would definitely have been wagging.

* * *

The lunch walk started out normal enough. Sensing that Enid probably would not do too well at a restaurant at the moment, she opted to go to the food truck instead. After they obtained their food- Red Action a fire burrito and Enid a meat-lovers kabob- the two decided that roaming around and seeing where their feet would take them.

At around three o'clock in the afternoon, Red Action and Enid found themselves far from the plaza. After they first left the plaza, Red Action grew concerned about Enid returning to work. When she voiced said concerns, however, she was met with a shrug and a breezy smile. Enid had finished her kabob literally a minute after she got it and before she even left the plaza. Red Action wasn't that hungry, so she was not opposed to sharing her burrito. However, when Enid seemed to almost inhale her portion, Red Action couldn't help but chuckled in amusement, leading Enid to blush and playfully shove her. However, despite her attempt at being gentle, Enid sent Red Action stumbling off the sidewalk and into the street with the strength of the push. After hastily picking the taller girl back up and apologizing profusely, the two continued without a hitch.

Somewhere along their walk, they came across a fairly large park. It was grassy and filled with couples of all ages doing all sorts of activity in the vast field. Some laid down on blankets and watched clouds. Others walked around the path as they held hands and talked animatedly.

"Wanna walk around the park," Both Enid and Red Action asked in unison. They both blushed brightly and averted their eyes in embarrassment. Enid rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"S-Sure..."' Enid stuttered weakly. She grabbed Red Action's hand in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged her towards the asphalt pathway. Red Action laughed quietly at her enthusiasm. She could see why she was excited, though. The day, though a bit cold, was lovely. The sun was bright in the sky. The clouds, though sparse, were fluffy and white as they floated lazily across the sky. The grass was green and barren trees held a sort of old charm to them that assured you their leaves would grow back vibrant and plentiful in the Spring.

To fill in the relative silence Enid and Red Action made conversation. At first, it was pretty basic and skittish as they worked through their nerves, but once inhibitions were behind them, the conversation flourished and branched out to more meaningful topics. The two thoroughly enjoyed each others company as they talked and quietly judged other couples from a distance.

Every so often, they would run into someone walking a dog. While they would both admire how cute the puppy was, Enid did so a bit more extremely than Red Action would. While Red Action would call attention to it with a nod and maybe pet some of the cuter ones, Enid would physically get down to the dogs level, no matter how small, and pet and cuddle them to excess. If Red Action thought that Enid reminded her of a puppy before, this was just the last nail in the coffin.

After a good hour of aimless wandering the park, the two started to head back to the plaza.

* * *

The sun started to drift down towards the horizon, but neither Red Action nor Enid noticed. They passed through a quiet, but not very savory looking, neighborhood on their way. The storefronts were quiet and the streets were empty. They didn't think too much about it. The setting sun made the already dull colors of the street bleed into a dark red and black hue. Red Action personally thought it beautiful. Sights like that weren't very present in the future. Everything was bright and metallic looking. Sights like shadows on the street, somewhat worn pavement, and the less than perfect look to the building around them gave her a sense of something real that she could not get in the future. Nothing was perfect or how it seemed in the past. Their surrounds, the animals, the people- they all had flaws that made them _real_. That was one of the reasons she stayed in the past. However, a much more important reason walked beside her. Looking almost distractedly at the neighborhood- Red Action guessed that the afternoon ambiance enchanted them both- Enid looked absolutely stunning to her. The way the setting sun reflected off of her skin made it seem to glow. While the lighting was romantic in of itself, the beauty was all Enid's. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she continued to look down at the shorter girl. When she realized that she was staring, Red Action blushed and looked away swiftly. She tried to land her eyes on anything other than Enid, but when she felt a tug on her hand, her eyes snapped back to see Enid frozen in place, holding her hand in a death grip.

When she looked back at Enid, she could clearly see the suspicion on her face. Her nose and ears seemed to twitch as she looked around alertly. Red Action was not sure if the lights were playing tricks on her eyes, but Enid seemed to snarl, exposing large, white fangs, not unlike those of a vampire. An irritated growl permeated the air, but there was not dog in sight. Before Red Action could inquire as of to what the heck was going on, she was interrupted by an unexpected third party.

While the shadows were delightful, they also hid sinister things in their inky blackness. In Enid and Red Action's case, it held unexpected danger. A man with a sharp pocket knife jumped out from the shadows. His large body was clad in all black and his face was covered with a black balaclava. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking the girls' path. He chuckled darkly as he quickly advanced on the two.

Enid gripped Red Action's hand even tighter before turning and trying to run the other way with Red Action in tow. However, they were met with the sight of two more muggers behind them. One was a squat-looking guy while the other was taller, but still had a belly of his own. They both were dressed like the first man and had equally dangerous knifes brandished and ready to use. Enid stopped in her stride and stepped to a place where that she could look at all three muggers. Red Action stood beside her. She could hear the growling from before but noticed that it had the undertone of a hiss to it that she hadn't heard before. It was an otherworldly sound, but Red Action did not have time to mull over it. Instead, she prepared herself to fight.

However, she never had to. Rather, in what seemed to be in the blink of an eye, Enid attacked. To Red Action, she pounced forward towards the squat man. She savagely kicked him in his abdomen, sending him backward. The man landed several feet away and hit the ground with a sickening crack. It was only when Red Action saw the blood drip through the balaclava did she realize that the crack was from his head hitting the concrete. Red Action had seen Enid fight before, but even in her first strike, she could see this would not be like the other times.

Before the taller mugger could react, Enid swiftly turned towards him. She jabbed him in the nose with a powerful fist, snapping his head back. Red Action was amazed that it didn't break. As soon as the mugger straightened his head back up to attend to his obviously broken nose, Enid greeted him with a fierce right hook to his jaw. A cry of pain escaped his busted lips and he leaned over in pain as he tried to hold his battered face. When he did lean over, Enid brought a powerful leg up and over his back before swiftly bringing it down on his spine. He rocketed towards the ground. More sounds of bones breaking filled the air as he hit the ground hard. The sidewalk under him cracked violently at the impact. More blood oozed out of the arguably lifeless body. Red Action dry heaved at the sight of the two bodies. However, Enid only looked more excited at the sight of the blood. Her eyes, which looked red and yellow at that point, looked wide with wild elation. Red Action prayed that it was a trick of the light.

The man who first jumped out at them was appalled at the scene. After he got over his initial shock, he broke out in a sprint the opposite direction in an attempt to flee. Enid's ears twitched as she looked attentively towards the fleeing man. Red Actions eyes widened as she spotted the predatory intent in Enid's. She tried in vain to stop her.

"Enid, please don't-" Red Action exclaimed as she tried to reach out to Enid. Yet, Enid pushed passed Red Action, knocking her to the ground. Luckily, she landed a lot softer than the two men. From the ground, Red Action watched as Enid tackled the man from behind. He landed roughly on his stomach and miraculously prevented his head from hitting the ground. It didn't matter, though. Red Action was completely horrified as she heard Enid let out something of a monstrous roar before she bit into the man's neck. That man was the most vocal of them all. He screamed and begged for help she Enid tore into his jugular and ripped it out. Blood gushed out of his throat and his cries became gurgles as she struggled to breath. After a few moments, silence reigned over the area as the man went limp. Red Action stared in disgusted awe as Enid seemed to tear off a few strips of flesh before stopping cold.

Suddenly, she was staring into animalistic red-yellow eyes. She growled and snarled at her. Her fangs were painted red and had chunks of meat from the man in them. Red Action did not know what was going on, but she saw a completely different side of Enid that she did not know existed. She did not know what was going on and she didn't know how to respond.

After a moment, the strange colors bled back into their normal color and Enid seemed to come out of her trance. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eons. Red Action was the first to break eyes contact, looking down at the ground. The shadows were getting longer, but it was not completely dark yet.

When rapid footsteps leading away reached Red Action's ears, she did not look up.

* * *

It took Red Action a few minutes to process what she had seen. She wasn't sure if the mutilated body in front of her helped her determine that it was real, or hindered her belief that someone she knew so well, Enid for goodness sake, could snap like she did. At first, the prospect of Enid fighting the men to protect her had been romantic, especially considering the day. However, once the first speck of blood dropped, the thought became significantly less charming. She was fine with watching her annihilate the Boxmore robots, but something about them being robots versus them being human made it better in her mind. Darrel could always reset and come out brand new. The men, however, could not.

Despite being sure that they were dead, Red Action called the police to tell them what happened before running off in the direction of the plaza. She did not stay to talk to them, but she did make sure that they were going to bring an ambulance. Her first priority was finding Enid and figuring out what was going on. She could understand self-defense, but the wild excitement in her eyes expressed a different intention. The way she looked, in general, looked off. Red Action could have sworn that she saw fangs. Not only that, but the color of Enid's eyes had been eerily unnatural. However, Red Action didn't have time to dwell on those facts as she ran towards the plaza. She had to find Enid first. She could not risk letting that happen again. Once she found her-hopefully in a much calmer state- she could figure out what was going on.

By the time she reached the Bodega, Red Action could tell she was already too late. The once extravagant decorations that graced the store were in shambles. Hearts littered the floor, broken in half. Balloons were popped and their remains were scattered about the toppled shelves. The intricate displays in celebration of the holiday were in ruins, only leaving a story of pain and betrayal behind. The fluorescent lights about flickered weakly as they attempted to remain functional, casting a dark shadow among the wreckage. The scene sent a chill down Red Action's spine.

As she observed the wreckage before her, there was a pained groan from a pile of rubble in the middle of the room. Thinking that it could be Enid, Red Action scrambled liberate whoever was buried in the mess. It wasn't until she uncovered a familiar-if not significantly battered-turquoise face. He looked dazed and his nose looked severely bent out of place.

"Rad? What happened," Red Action asked as she pulled him out from under the pile by one of his ridiculously muscular arms. Rad let out another groan, which came out louder since his chest was no longer constricted by the weight of the trash. He fell down on his back on the heap and took several deep breaths in an attempt to regain his breath.

"E-Enid...I've never seen her like that before. She came in looking worried about something. I-I asked how your date went and she snapped! Smashed everything in the store and ran off," he exclaimed. Red Action sighed.

"You said she left," Red Action inquired as she stood up and looked at the wreckage. She obviously was not still in the store, but where she had gone was a mystery.

Rad nodded weakly. "Y-Yeah...I don't know where she is, but it might be best to just let her wear herself out tonight," He suggested as he struggled to get up. He sighed wearily to himself. On one hand, he was glad that KO had gone home and was not around when Enid wrecked the place, but he also didn't want to clean up the mess by himself. He looked over to Red Action and gave her his signature smirk. "Mind helping me clean this up?"

Red Action, however, was not in the mood for it. She shook her head and pointed towards the glass bodega doors. "I'm going to go find Enid before she hurts anyone else."

_"Or herself"_ Red Action thought grimly before bolting out of the store and into the cool night air. The sun had set and it had gotten notably colder. She shook off the chill and looked around for any clues as of to where Enid might have gone. However, there was not a trace of the girl or any visible leads. Red Action's eyes scanned the plaza frantically in an attempt to find _something_ to help but came up empty. However, before she could start to panic, the bell on the bodega's door rung, grabbing her attention. Red Action spun around and faced Rad. It seemed like a miracle that he even made it to the door. He was leaning heavily on the frame and painted in exertion. It took him a moment to catch his breath before he spoke.

"She...probably went into...the Mystical Forest." He struggled to get the words out before falling into an aggressive coughing fit. Red Action gave him a firm, grateful before she started to run toward the dark forest. Before she could get too far, Rad's voice interrupted her. "Be careful, alright? I mess with her about it a lot, but she can be dangerous. She's not like you," With that, Rad hobbled back inside, leaving Red Action confused, but she didn't have time to dwell on what he said before sprinting to the forest.

A few minutes after running into the forest, Red Action deeply regretted rushing out of the bodega without a flashlight. Instead, she used her phone's flashlight to illuminate her dark surroundings. She trekked through the woods in search of Enid. Surprisingly, there was still not a trail to be found. When she thought about it, Red Action decided that it was not that surprising.

"She's a ninja, after all. Its what she does," Red Action reasoned aloud. Trained in the art of stealth and skilled in not leaving a trace. It would only make sense that she would not leave a trace. However, as the scene from earlier played out in her head, a flash of doubt crossed her mind. _"That's why right?" _The memory of bloody claws and dripping fangs would not leave her alone. To make things, worse, Rad's words mixed with the incessant cracking of bone on concrete played as a soundtrack to the images.__

____   


_"She's not like you"_

The phrase played over and over in her mind like a sick loop, only interrupted by the sounds of the men's screams and cracking bodies before resuming. The imagines looped in her mind's eye. Sometimes, her brain would play tricks on her. Enhancing the pictures to make her see details she knew she hadn't the first time.

During the first few minutes, she denied it. She denied that Enid would do such a thing. Denied that Enid had fangs. Denied that had claws. Denied that Enid was anything but human.

However, the deeper in her head she got and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was lying to herself. The realization made her pause in her tracks. It wasn't until she stopped to take in her surroundings did she notice that her phone had died. She looked around at the dark forest. Despite the full moon in the sky, the tall, imposing trees blocked out the light despite being bare of their leaves.

Red Action wasn't sure how she should feel. On one hand, disgust and fear stirred violently in her stomach and consciousness and she struggled not to empty the contents of her stomach o the forest floor. On the other hand, her admiration and love for Enid filled her head and heart she struggled not to aimlessly run around the woods, shouting for Enid to come back.

A heavy blush spread across her face as she realized that she had basically already done the later. When she stopped and truly took in her surroundings, she knew that she was lost. The darkness and silence around her replaced the disturbing images and terrifying sounds her mind produced just moments before. It was only then that Red Action noticed something dangerously wrong with the forest around her.

The silence was deafening. Though she was not too fond of the great outdoors, she did understand the general rules and behaviors it held. One was that at this time of night, most of the nocturnal creatures would be making noise. A lot of noise. Instead, everything was unnervingly quiet, which lead her to the second point of nervousness. The only time animals were this unnaturally quiet was when they were hiding.

_"Don't they only hid when there's a predator?"_ As if some higher power with a sick sense of humor heard her, a low growl sounded from the treeline behind her.

Red Action took a stood stock still as the unnatural sound filled the air. It sounded like the unholy mix of a large dog's growl and a wild cat's hiss. It sent a violent, frightened shiver throughout her body. It was eerily reminiscent of the sound Enid made as she slaughtered the men. Red Action knew exactly what, or who, it was.

The noise, though not very loud, obviously got closer the longer Red Action stood in the same spot. While she heard the growling grow closer, she didn't hear any footsteps. The creature moved silently across the forest floor, which made Red Action think even more about Enid and her abilities, despite the inappropriate timing.

_"Is this how she does it? Teleports and sneaks around?"_ Red Action clenched her fist angrily as betrayal seeped into her thoughts. _"Why didn't she tell me? Why would she hide something like this from me? Why would she risk hurting us to keep this secret?_ "Red Action felt the betrayal turn into anger. With built resolve, she turned around to face the beast.

Furious black eyes met feral red-yellow eyes. The darkness skewed most of Enid's features, but Red Action could see the pristine white fangs that could very well mark her death. Before Red Action could try to get a better look at Enid's features, Enid pounced towards her.

Red Action swiftly dodged the attack and spun around to face her again. Enid quickly regained her balance and struck out towards Red Action again. The darkness of the night severely inhibited Red Action's ability to see. A sting similar to blades cutting into her skin spread throughout her side when the strike hit. Enid used the other hand to swipe up, lacerating Red Action's chest. Red Action grunted in pain as she held her profusely bleeding chest. The glow in Enid's eyes made her realize that, while she herself had very limited vision in the dark, Enid had no trouble seeing in the dark. She knew that if she did not get somewhere she could see and even the playing ground, she would be Enid's next victim.

When Enid sprung at her once again, Red Action jumped up with all of her strength. She jumped just high enough to barely make it over Enid's head. She firmly planted a foot on top of Enid's head and pushed down hard enough to propel her up and forward. Beneath her, she heard a heavy thump and a low whine as Enid hit the ground.

As soon as Red Action landed several feet away, she broke into a blind dash into the woods. She prayed that she would find a bright enough battleground soon. She heard a frenzied growl from behind her as Enid recovered from the fall. Desperate, Red Action activated her blasters and blindly shot behind herself. She heard a few disgruntled roars from Enid, but she could tell that the shots had slowed her down. Ahead of her, she saw what looked to be a clearing. With renewed hope, Red Action ran even faster towards her new destination.

Seconds later, she broke out of the darkness of the trees and into the clearing. Seeing the empty space was like being in a nirvana. She took a second to catch her breath and rest, hands rested on her knees. It wasn't until she stopped that she noticed how intensely her heart was racing. The whole situation was insane her. While she was still upset with Enid for hiding from her, after seeing only a fraction of what she was capable of, she could begin to understand it.

"This... is insane," Red Action huffed tiredly to herself. She looked back at the forest to see if Enid was still hot on her trail, but she saw and heard nothing but darkness and silence. " _If I had known...would I have stayed?"_ Red Action asked herself. She took a minute think about her answer before she came up blank. Realization soon clicked within her head. Her eyes widened and she stood up stiffly. The fact that she could not come up with an answer scared her more than the potential answers themselves.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a powerful strike to her back. She flew forward and landed on her stomach. Something heavy landed on her back and she knew it was Enid. The beast roared powerfully in her ear, nearly deafening her. Red Action grunted before thrusting her torso back into Enid's hitting her painfully in her stomach and crotch. Enid huffed in pain and let up her weight a little. Red Action took the opportunity to throw her head back strongly, knocking Enid in her jaw. The beast's head snapped back and another roar of pain filled the air. Red Action managed to turn herself around and elbowed Enid in her stomach, shoving her completely off of her. Red Action expertly rolled out of the way and stood up, putting distance between the two.

Having moved into the light and being away from Enid, Red Action could clearly see what her date had become. In the light of the full moon, Red Action could clearly see her opponent. If she thought the images before were bad enough to scar her, the sight before her would easily give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Fangs as long as and wider than her fingers gleamed in the light. The red stains on her teeth were unmistakably blood, but whether or not it was from her earlier prey or a more recent kill, Red Action couldn't tell for sure. Her nails looked like dirty, black knifes ready to cleave anything they came in contact with. Her body seemed to have grown larger and gained muscle through her transformation. Said muscles were coiled tight under her skin, ready to pounce any second. Her usually nicely tanned skin was sickly pale. Coarse hair that looked suspiciously like fur lightly covered her arms and legs. Her shorts were ripped and her shirt was tattered more than usual. Her hair was out of its ponytail and as shaggy as a wild dog's. Her usual boots were nowhere to be seen and her bare feet were clawed like her hands. She was crouched down in a low stance, ready to strike.

Red Action looked deep into the monstrously glowing red-yellow eyes. She searched for Enid's true self somewhere inside of the beast. She looked for a glimpse of sanity within her.

A glint. That's all she got. A small pause in the feral growling. A slight hesitation in her predator advance. A split look of realization- of Enid- in her eyes. However, as quickly as it came, it left. The glimmer of humanity was gone and the beast was back once again. However, that split second was all Red Action needed.

_"She's in there .I...I think I know what to do..._ " Red Action looked into Enid's eyes once again before standing up straight. She put her blaster away and faced Enid. She got down on one knee and opened her arms wide. She was breathing heavily as she tried to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. Despite her resolve, her whole body was wracked repeatedly with nervous shakes.

Red Action watched anxiously as the beast before her paused in confusion. The growling did not stop, but it did quiet momentarily as the bloodlust in Enid's eyes shifted to curiosity. Red Action took a deep breath in before letting it out in a tense shutter. Sensing that her plan was working, she decided to move it along.

"E-Enid...It's me. Red. Please...come back to me...," Red Action whispered quietly. She wasn't exactly sure how effective her plan would be. Either she would snap Enid out of it, or she would die trying. When Enid started stalking closer to her, she continued to talk. "Enid...I know it's you. Please...I want you back," Red Action pleaded, her arms still wide. It wasn't until she felt something drip down her cheeks did she realize that she was crying. Everything felt magnified at that moment. The cool air licked painfully at her open wounds, but she paid them no mind. Not when all of her attention was focused on the beast that stood a mere foot in front of her.

`

There was another pause in Enid's movements. She sat down- not unlike a dog would- in front of Red Action and simply stared at her. Her growling had ceased and she only seemed to study the human before her. Relief washed over Red Action once she felt comfortable that she had gotten through to Enid. She reached out to pull her into a tight hug.

However, as soon as she made the move, she regretted it. It happened quicker than Red Action could truly comprehend. She found herself on her back on the ground. Enid's full weight was pressed against her torso and her fanger were dangerously close to her face. Red Action held in a barely-contained scream. She tried to push her off, but she was too heavy to move. She tried one last desperate plea. "Please, Enid... I want you back," Red Action asked before turning her head away, pressing her cheek into the ground to get as far away from the lethal fangs above her as she could. She slammed her eyes shut as she waited for the final blow.

The weight on her chest was more than unexpected. The strange purring-like sound that filled the air was even more so. When she did not feel Enid's deadly teeth rip into her flesh, she tentatively peaked an eye open to inspect the scene. The sight she was met with almost made her gasp aloud.

Two wide, and oddly adorable-looking red-yellow eyes looked back into her own. If Red Action was seeing her correctly, she could have sworn that Enid was giving her puppy-dog eyes. The beast's nose twitched every so often as it laid on top of her, watching. Red Action waited a few moments before she decided to make a move. When she did, she chuckled and raised a reluctant hand to settle on Enid's head, which just seemed to make the purring sound slightly louder. When she felt comfortable that Enid would not attack her she spoke.

"You finally recognize me, huh," She asked quietly as she gently and slowly moved her hand through Enid's thick mane. All she got was a small nudge to her hand in reply. She raised an eyebrow at the response. "You're still not fully there, are you," She asked, exasperated. When Enid lifted her head and tilted it in silent confusion, Red Action knew the answer. The human laid back with an exhausted sigh and continued to pet her beast.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take in the morning," Red Action resigned to the deceptively comfortable forest floor. She closed her eyes and laid back to sleep. Enid continued to lay on her, making cute noises as she did. Red Action did not stop petting her until sleep claimed her consciousness.

Even after she fell asleep, Enid stayed awake to watch over Red Action and protect her from the other predators of the woods.

* * *

When Red Action woke up the next morning, she was lying in the back seat of her tank. She woke up rather peacefully, letting the sunlight gently invade her vision. Her surroundings slowly started to manifest before her. The day outside, even through her tinted windows, looked bright and clear. The sounds of the morning birds singing were muted considerably by the thick walls of the vehicle. Sleepily, Red Action yawned and tried to go back asleep. She was too exhausted to even start thinking about how or why she was asleep in her tank or what had happened last night to lead to such a situation. When she attempted to curl even deeper into the unusually soft cushion of her back seat, she noticed that it was gently moving up a down.

Red Action's eyes shot wide open and she swiftly turned to see what, or who, she was sleeping on. Her eyes widened even more when she spotted Enid sleeping beneath her. Her back was propped up against the backseat door and her legs were stretched out on the seat. Red Action was sitting her lap. Enid had her arms wrapped lightly around Red Action's midsection, but they soon fell down to her side as she slumbered deeply. Tiny snores escaped her as she slept.

Suddenly, the night's events flooded back to her. She gasped lightly as she observed Enid's tore clothes and the dried bloodstains on her hands and around her mouth. Enid's ear twitched lightly before she slowly came to. When she did, Red Action slowly moved to the other side of the back seat and sat so that she could have her. It took a few seconds for Enid to gain her bearings before she met Red Action's gaze. The two stayed silent for what felt like ages. Finally, they both decided to break the silence.

"Look I'm-"

"Red, I-"

Once again, silence fell between the two. As soon as the words were found, they were lost once again in the sea of thoughts that flooded both girls' minds. Red Action looked intently at Enid while Enid stared down at her blood-stained hands with an unreadable look on her face. Finally, Enid was the one to break the silence.

"Red, I'm so sorry...I should have told you earlier and it was wrong of me to hide it and I'm so sorry and I-," A finger on her lips silenced Enid completely. A heavy blush made its way onto her face as she looked at Red Action. Red Action's expression was unreadable.

"Enid...I've been thinking about this for a while now," Red Action started quietly. She averted her eye contact for a few moments before looking back at Enid. The unshed tears in Enid's eyes told her what she already knew. It verified her theory and justified what she was about to say. "Enid, I understand why you hid this from me. I think, in a way, its like how I didn't tell you about why I left the future. We both have things we can't change that are apart of us, I realize. I'm sorry if I felt like you couldn't tell me but you can. I trust you, Enid. I trust all of you," Red Action finished earnestly with a smile. Enid smiled happily, the tears slowly escaping her eyes. Red Action could tell that they were tears of joy. She tried not to start crying herself as she waited for Enid's answer.

For her part, Enid took a second to collect herself. When she finally did, she smiled brightly at Red Action. She struggled to find the words to express her feelings before she settled on just two. "Thank you," Was all she could muster. The hug she was engulfed in seconds later surprised her. She quickly hugged Red Action back despite the cramped quarters.

The two sat in the car for a while, just snuggling up and enjoying each other's warmth. Suddenly, Red Action spoke up. "Hey, Enid," She began as she looked the other girl in the eyes.

<"Huh? What's up," Enid asked, aroused from her peaceful state by the sudden interruption.

"I know it's a little late, but will you be my Valentine," She asked coyly, looking at Enid with her best puppy-dog look, though she knew it would never match Enid's.

Despite her earlier hesitation, Enid immediately nodded, giggling as she did. "Only if you'll be mine," She teased with a bright smile. Red Action nodded excitedly, but caught herself and dialed it down to a nonchalant shrug.

"Eh, I _guess_ I could...," Red Action struggled to keep the smirk off of her face. Enid playfully hit her shoulder and the two chuckled joyfully as they reveled in each other's company.

All in all, Red Action would consider that Valentine's Day a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still alive, folks! I am really sorry I've been gone for as long as I have and that this fic took as long as it did. It's a Valentine's Day fic that came about a month late, but at least its finally done. I am back open to request at my Tumblr, bow--ty, but they may be a little slow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic. I really liked writing it and just generally like writing a more feral side of Enid. So, to wrap up my ramblings, thank you for reading! Please, leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can! It's a pleasure to be back and I look forward to talking to and getting requests from you all again! Have a good one!


End file.
